Angels and demons
by deathstar294
Summary: Okay this is a story I'm doing...it's a creepypasta story. The main character's are my cp Skylar grey, an angel "assassin", who want to rid the world of anything unpure, and Jeff the killer. It's a paring between my oc and Jeff the killer XD enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff or any of the other creepypastas! Even though I wish I did XD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A heavy, forbidding silence hung in the air and the pale crescent moon was not visible due to the thick canopy of trees overhead. It seemed as if the entire forest was holding its breath as the two winged figures stood facing one another in a small grassy clearing. The taller of the two started pacing, but stopped as abruptly as she had started. She emitted a dark laugh and proceeded to pull a bloody dagger from the pocket of her black hoodie.

"I'll give you to the count of three to tell me where he is…" She paused, twirling the dagger on her fingers and smiled slightly at the other girl. "Or I'll send your ass to the depths of hell"

The other girl just laughed and shifted her weight slightly from foot to foot as she held the gaze of the taller girl.

"Don't worry you'll be reunited with that piece of scum in no time." She spat, smiling with satisfaction as the taller girl stood staring at her with a mixture of shock and horror.

The taller girl emitted a small strangled gasp as the true meaning of the other girl words sunk in. The small cocky smile that had been playing across her lips vanished, as if the other girl had slapped her. She clenched her fists to keep from lunging.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She said half screaming, half growling as she stepped aggressively towards the other girl.  
The other girl laughed again in response and closed the distance between herself and the taller girl, until the tips of their noses where inches away from touching. she smiled slightly, her clear sliver eyes mocking the taller girl.  
"Let's just say...I helped rid the world of a worthless evil." She whispered, in a voice softer then the autumn breeze swirling around them.  
The taller girl took a step back and howled in anger and despair. she spread her ebony wings to their full length and slowly raised the bloody dagger that she had been holding limply in her right hand...then with a scream of pure rage, she lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels and demons chapter one

"Shit", She slurred as her vision was engulfed by the buzz of a strongly spiked drink, " I am going to kill that fucking pervert."  
Swaying back and forth, she tried to regain her balance against a rusty trashcan. She angrily grasped at the handle of the can and tried to regain her wary breath. Standing in deserted alleyways, taking drugs, getting paid for 'intercourse' as her boss said, nothing new.  
"When is this bull going to end" she mumbled to herself as she started to feel the drugs affect. She released the edge of her support and plummeted to the ground, swallowing a mouthful of cement.

Instead of regaining her height, she twisted her shaking body onto her back. Knowing what was impending and it would be quicker if she kept down. She laid on the ground as she watched the world before her, transform into her own beautiful nightmare. Shadows have seemed to take a different role from following her, as they slowly crept into her mind. Everything in the stranded alleyway seemed to spiral out of her comprehension. The trashcan that she tried to grab onto was distorted and was filled to the brim with photos of the people that she once knew. All of them taunting her with their fake smiles and fake happiness.  
Across the alleyway in what used to be a clipped clothesline, was a magnificent snake with golden scales tainted with black stripes. The snake was inching its way closer to her body, slowly climbing onto the littered floor. She shuddered as she anticipated the snake's toxin piercing her body, poisoning her mind with insanity.

The walls started to shift into macabre shapes and colours as the snake moved in closer, teasing her with its hiss. Closing her eyes as she felt the snake's body closing in on her, she was lifted. Dumbfounded, she opened her eyes. Expecting to see the reptilian she saw moments ago, but was surprised to see a woman. The woman lifted the girl from the ground by the collar and was studying the girl's eyes with alarming intensity.

"Can you put me down! Damn, bitch." The girl said trying to fight off this woman's strength, but couldn't escape the powerful grip.  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The woman's ivory white hair rocked back in forth as she shook her head. A daunting smirk had spread across her lips as if she had received a present.  
"Let me g-go" the girl wearily said as terror had started to creep into her voice.  
"You humans are so...interesting. Always trying to reach the top of the latter, and are willing to off anyone one in your way." the stranger said as she tightened the grip on the girl's dress.  
"Yet set a standard of what is morally right, but won't hesitate to backstab those who are out of line. People like you, for example, who feed off of peoples' loneliness and use it to your advantage. You make me sick." She spat into the young girl's face. "I think I shall help the world by exterminating this pathetic excuse of Satan's work."  
The stranger's liquid silver eyes transfixed onto the girl's murky brown eyes. Hatred had begun to poor into every pore of the girl's body, feeling like a raging inferno. Defeated, the girl had screamed her last deafening sob.  
Feeling the girl's body grow limp under her fingers, the stranger threw the remainder of the girl's soulless body on the floor.  
"justice will conquer" the stranger said as she walked out of the empty alleyway.


End file.
